the strangest thing
by bluuejeans
Summary: Edward and Bella, all human, for now maybe I’ll change that later. I want them to meet in a different way:P i dont know just trying to be creative
1. first glance

**AN: Edward and Bella, all human, for now maybe I'll change that later. READ the chapter and let me know what you think of it******

I was mad at my mom for leaving me and Charlie so I took my purse and jacket and just left.

I just couldn't handle Charlies' silence and the emptiness in the house now that she was gone.

I went to a bar and showed my fake ID to the security guy who didn't even bother to look at it, and let me in. I went strait to the bar and asked the bartender to give me something strong. I'd been out with Jessica and Mike before but we didn't drink much, we came for the party. But today I was here all alone and I really didn't want anyone to hit on me just wanted to get drunk and forget reality.

So I began and drank, a couple of guys came to me and tried to get my attention by saying those horrible lines and I just stared at them with empty eyes and then I told them all the same thing 'I just want to get married, do you think you're up to it?' and they all went away.

After I don't know how many drinks, I had trouble focusing and I saw double of everything. The bartender told me that I wouldn't get more to drink until I showed him the money so I dig my hand in my pocket and found the money Charlie gave me so I could go out shopping with Jessica today. But that didn't happen so I just threw the bartender the money and told him to just fill my glass until the money was out. So he did and after a wile he became very cute. The guys never stopped hitting on me and I just kept ditching them. But when the cute bartender told me that I was out of cash I started to listen to the guys and maybe gave them a smile if they bought me a drink. I just wanted to get away and so I did. In the middle of some guys speech of how fine I looked tonight I stood of from the bar chair I was sitting on and started to walk away. I was heading for the exit but since I had been sitting for so long my feet gave up on me and I just fell. I tried to get up but suddenly I felt like I weight 300 pounds. But I finally made it, got up and some creepy guy helped me towards the door as I stumbled through the crowd that was watching me as if I had a third eye.

The fresh air hit me like someone slapped me across the face, but it woke me of and I felt less drunk and more sober but that didn't make the stumbling better, because out of nowhere I felt the asphalt brushing against my cheek and someone shaking my shoulders. So I turned and lay on my back when I noticed that it was freezing and I didn't have my jacket on. I slowly sat up and tried to remember where I was. I had totally forgotten of the person who brought me back to reality and was startled when his husky voice asked me how I felt and if I was going to through up soon. I looked up at him and met his green eyes and locked them with mine. I don't know why but I didn't want to let my eyes of his, I felt like I have known him my whole life, like he was my reason to be or something. How silly of me, getting out of the house, going to a bar, getting drunk and think that this guy is my everything. I sure was really drunk. But that didn't change how I felt towards him.

"Here let me help you up" he said as he slowly pulled me up.

"Who are you?" the words just spilled out of my mouth, and I didn't care much because it was the first thing I wanted to know about him. He chuckled and closed his eyes and opened them maybe few seconds later but for me it felt like his eyes were closed for ages.

"I'm your father's best friends son and I'm here because Charlie got worried and called my dad to ask if you were at my house with my sisters or something but you weren't so my dad sent me out to find you."

Wow, he was a talker, it took me a while to understand everything he was saying but at the end I got it. I removed his hands from my shoulders and backed away. I would be in so much trouble if Charlie found out about this. Not that I cared much but still, my head ached so much that I did not what to hear Charlie's words about how irresponsible I am and so on..

"How did you know I was here?"

"Well that's your truck isn't it?" he said as he pointed to my old truck.

"Yes, it is, am I known by it now?! I said and noticed that I was almost screaming. He laughed once more and then turned to me and said with smooth words; "That was my car before I went to collage."

"Carlisle has a son?" I asked and felt like I had a huge question mark on my head. This time he couldn't hold his laughter. '_Oh great, humiliate your self as much as you can Bella_' I said to my self, it wasn't enough me being drunk and he had to be the one sent to find me.

"Yes, Bella, I'm his oldest son, my name is Edward."

Edward, Edward.. sounds familiar, but I don't think I've heard his name at the Cullen's place much. Alice and Rose haven't mentioned him around me and I haven't seen any pictures of him there.

"I don't believe you" I said as I walked away from him towards my rusty red trunk. I didn't notice him coming after me and that made me even surer of what I just told him. I can't believe it, that guys can be such jerks, saying things like that just to get girls over, specially drunk girls like me. I hope no one fell for it, and thank god I'm begging to get sober or else I'd be fooled by him.

I must've been walking really slow because it took me longer then I thought to get to my truck but I finally made it and when I was going to open it I noticed that I didn't have my car keys. I let out a sigh; it could be anywhere, in the club, outside or in the truck. As I was going to turn to walk to the club I noticed Edward standing there watching me. I turned to meet his eyes and that's when my feet got stuck on something on the ground and I felt how I was flying forward and after some looooong seconds I landed face forward. _Just great._

I lost my eye-contact with Edward and didn't see that he was standing newt to me and once again asking if I was okay. That's when I felt my stomach turn around and I knew this time I would be sick for sure. I pushed Edward with my left hand, turned my face to my right side and puked my stomach out. _O'boy could this get more embarrassing._

Edward didn't make this awkward situation better with his laugher. But he did me a big favour by holding my hair back as I trough up all the alcohol that I had drunk for the past hours.

When I was finally finished after two-three rounds with the puking, Edward handed me a napkin to dry my mouth. I looked up at him and this time with my own eyes and not the eyes made of alcohol, I was getting sober now because this time there was only one Edward and not two and he wasn't dancing around, no he was perfectly still. My eyes wandered around his face, his beautiful pale face. There was no way he was this perfect in real life, if I was drunk write now I wouldn't notice it much because I know everyone gets prettier after a few drinks, but I knew I was seeing him with sober eyes and god was he beautiful. His green eyes that were watching me with worry, his mouth so perfect and red, his perfect nose and my god he smells wonderful. Who is this man? And what is he doing to me?

I bit my lip and let my eyes melt in his. He smiled a crook smile that took my breath and said with simple words "forgot something?" How did he know? Maybe he has a sixth sense, a mind reader or something. He lifted his right hand and shook it. I didn't get a good look of what he was holding but the sound of it made me notice that it was keys.

How cliché, I bet it's _my_ car keys. And yes it was, maybe I also have a sixth sense, or just really good at guessing.I reached for my keys and he pulled his hands away. I looked at him and wondered what he was doing when he smiled again, not the same smile though.

"I don't think you're able to drive miss. And I will not let you drive in this condition." I shook my head, is he crazy or what, of course I can drive.

"I'm perfectly fine, thank you. Now please hand me my keys" I stated as I once more reached for the keys.

"Bella, I don't think its good for you or the other drivers to be behind the wheel, you can cause a traffic accident and Charlie and my dad they both will kill me if I let you drive in this condition. Lets not get in to what Alice and Rose would do if anything happens to you.."

"And what about you?"

"What?"

"Well you mentioned Charlie, Carlisle, Alice and Roses reaction if something happened to me, but how would you feel about this?"

There was a long pause, I figured, he really did not care, and as I said to him before I do not believe him, he can be anybody knowing the people around me, after all we all are from Forks, and Forks is a small town and we all know each other, except Edward, I didn't know who he was, and I'm sure he isn't who he claimed to be, Carlisle's son. What a joke!

"Yeah, thought so. Fro your information, I am in a very good condition to drive right now, and you don't have to worry about me in an accident or what Charlie and Carlisle would do or think. I do not know who you are but I'm sure as hell that you are not Carlisle's son because I have not once heard of you in all these years that I've known them. So what ever you are trying to do here, it's not working, so if you excuse me I have to go home."

I moved one step closer and made a move with my hand saying 'give me my keys'. Edward didn't do so instead he also took a step forward and made the distance between us a few inches. I was looking at his feet when he took the step and when he stopped I looked up and met his green eyes. He was so close that I could smell his breath, and it smelled great. I bet my breath wasn't as appealing to him, a sour smell of alcohol. He bent his head down and if I only pushed my toes up a little bit my lips would connecting with his. He was breathing slowly and stood perfectly still. I was still watching those green eyes and was absolutely dazzled, my knees felt weak and I knew that soon they would give up on me and I would once more hit the ground.

But I didn't, two big, strong hands held my waist and he slowly pulled me towards him. He bent his head a little bit lower, teasing my lips and then quickly turned his lips to my ears and whispered; "I'm sorry if you hadn't heard of me before, I am Edward Cullen and as a Cullen I will not let you drive after drinking as much as you have. I do not care if you'll let me or not, but I am driving you home. Because I do not think I can live with my self if I let the girl who means so much to my family and my self get hurt. So if you just stop being so stubborn, we will walk to my car and I will drive you home, and tomorrow we will come back and pick up your truck"

I think I'd sopped breathing for a while; his words made my world spin, 'means so much to my family and **my self**.' Holy cow, I mean something to him. O'boy I hope this isn't just a trick because I'm falling for it, his perfection will be the death of me. Its not just how he looks, he has the perfect personality, a gentleman. It's so strange that I feel this way towards him and by those words I think he feels the same. So I went along. I didn't say anything instead I let him led me to his car. We kept eye contact the whole way, witch seemed to be the shortest walk I've ever gone, but it felt amazing walking so close to him.

**AN;**

**Here's the first chapter, I hope you like it, it's my first fanfiction. I've red a lot of fanfics and decided today to try and write my own. I don't know, I really don't know if its good or not, but I want to know what you guys think of it, so please just tell me what you think. **

**I'll be writing whenever I can or feel like it. Right now I don't know how the story is about really but I'll figure it out;) **

**mary**


	2. questionmark

They say you dream at least eight dreams every night, but you don't remember all of them, maybe a glance of a few of them but most of them are blank and they call them 'déjà-vu dreams', when you feel that déjà-vu feeling and you remember it somehow, they say its from the blank dreams. Well yesterday I only dreamt of Edward, and no one else or nothing else than him. There were different situations though but he was my hero in all of them, he was the one rescuing me from the bad guy or the monsters, he was the only reason I kept fighting in my dreams and didn't give up and 'die' in them, I did everything in those moments just to see him one more time.

Could it be possible to love someone you only have met once? I did not believe in love at first sight until yesterday but today I'm not as sure. I'm not even sure Edward is real, in my dreams yester day he was so perfect so right now I need some prove to know that yesterday did actually happened. Well I already know that I was really drunk because Charlie's so pissed that he won't even look at me, but its the Edward part that I'm not sure of. Or at least so unsecure of.

I woke up by hearing Charlie's cruiser's engine, I guess he had a really bad morning because the sound it was making made me sure that he wasn't going to be able to use it today, well not if he wants be on time for fishing with Billy and Carlisle. I heard his footsteps running up the stairs and getting closer to my room. He opened the door and slowly put his head through the door and tried to look at me with hopeful eyes. I was awake of course so I just glared back. He didn't know where to start so he was stuck in that painful position physically and psychically. I couldn't stand the silence any more and I just wanted him to leave so I could return to my wonderful dreams about Edward. So I thought I would be best if I started the conversation.

'' yes dad you can take my car, and don't worry I wont go no where, I feel so horrible that I don't thing I can do much today. I'll stay home and be a good girl, and not just because I don't have my truck to give me a ride anywhere but also because I don't have any money left. So go and have fun. You can give me the 'speech' later."

He didn't even change any expression, what more is there to say? I looked over to the clock on my bedside and it was 07.30; god damn I want to sleep, I know for sure that I haven't slept a lot and that means there's more dreaming about Edward.

Charlie didn't say anything before he left; he just nodded and walked out of the door. The sound of the trucks engine made me sure that he was gone now for sure. I turned in my bed and tried to fall back to sleep again. But I couldn't. I was feeling so nauseas. I didn't know that it would be so bad the day after. Gosh it was horrible I just felt that terrible taste in my mouth, it was that sour taste mixed with a lot of water and something else I don't know what. So I gave up, I went to the kitchen and sat down on one of the chairs. I was trying to figure out what exactly happened last night. I know that I was so pissed at Renee so I went to a club to get drunk. And then its all so blurred and then I remember me throwing up and Edward make my knees weak and that we walked over to his car and then I think I fell asleep because I don't remember much after that.

And that's when it clicked. My truck, we left my truck at the club because he insisted on driving me home, saying that I was in no good condition and so on. But how did my truck get here? Oh my god, he went back and got it for me, so that Charlie wouldn't notice. But then again how come I'm here, and my trucks here and Charlie's still acting weird? Maybe he knew that Edward came for me? Oh this is so confusing. The kitchen chair wasn't as comfortable anymore so instead I went to the living room to try finding something interesting on the TV but I already knew that nothing would make me less restless but I went anyway. When I was out through the kitchen and in the hall on my way to the living room I happened to glance out to the front door and noticed a new car parking there. My first reaction was fear. Oh god what did I do last night? Could I've said something to someone? My address or invite them over? I started backing away from the door and felt my back hitting something, no someone; I was sure as hell that that was not the wall! I felt the mussels and the soft fabric of clothing. I slowly turned around and just wanted to scream but I couldn't. There was not voice to be found. I was shocked. What was he doing here? Did he break in?

I know that there was nothing else than horror in my eyes. I was stuck in that place, numb. No voice, no movement, and no breathing for a moment. I couldn't do anything.

Then the green eyes broke the eyes, his eyes got softer and the breath taking crook smile turned up. I felt a slight of relive and my body relaxed but still no words were found. My thoughts were screaming and if he could read minds he would be deaf by now.

"There's no need to be afraid Bella." He said as he laughed quietly.

"Wha- what- a..are you doing here?" I said with a whisper. Where did my voice disappear? I guess it left me along with my knowledge. And conscious. Because after a few short seconds everything went black.

---

**AN;**

**Here's the chapter number two. I hope its good. I don't know, I'm very judging when its about something I'm doing, I always search perfection. And like the last chapter I just let my fingers role on the keyboard. To me this is a really boring chapter. There's no bella&edward. And that's sad but there must be rain for you to appreciate the sun, right?**

**I already know what the next chapter will be about so I'm going to start with it right away. **

**Btw. Thx ****edwardcullenluver5**** for your review, it gave me hope, that maybe this story will turn out fine after all? But I still don't know. We'll just have to wait and see where the story goes. **

**mary**


	3. one step forward

I woke up on my bed again but this time there was no dreams about Edward. That made sleeping less fun. This is so weird. I shouldn't have these feelings for him, or if you call it feelings. Its nonsense, I don't even know the guy but I'm longing to see him, even for the shortest time in my dreams. This was ridiculous, I will not let some boy do this to me. He has no right, and besides, I don't have time for romance, my life is so fucked up right now, with Charlie, Renee and school and everything. Nope, absolutely no time and place for a boy in my life.

I rolled to lie on my back when I noticed Edward sitting on my desk chair reading a book. I didn't get a good look at the book but seeing him here was something to observe. 'What the-'

"Hello sleepyhead. How are you feeling?" he said with a small smile on his amazing lips.

I didn't say anything; really there was nothing to say. I just had a lot of questions but my throat was so dry that even by swallowing I felt a slight of pain. I tried to whisper, but I knew he wouldn't hear me.. unless he had a really good hearing. "Can I have some of water?"

His forehead moved really fast like he didn't know how to react and then answered;

"Yes, of course, do you need something else?" his voice was so calm and smooth, with its own harmony, once again dazzling me. I shook my head and he went downstairs.

I rolled over once again to see what time it was. 09.30; oh great, I'm having trouble sleeping now, could this get any better?

Edward was back when I looked back from the clock. He was watching me with curious eyes and then gave me the water. I drank it slowly because it hurt to take the fresh water through my dry throat. He went back and sat down on the chair.

After drinking the water I just laid there watching him with amazement, he looked so peaceful, sitting there reading. Once in a while he would look up and see me looking at him but he would quickly turn back to the book. I let my eyes role and saw that he was reading pride and prejudice, my 'pride and prejudice'.

"Where did you get that?" I said as the words spilled out of me. He looked up from the book and met my eyes.

"I found it on you desk and just started reading it so I wouldn't fall asleep. I didn't remove anything. I hope it's okay?" he looked cute when he felt guilty. I shook my head for once again he amazed me with the answer. Nothing I was expecting and definitely nothing I didn't like.

I didn't say anything else just let him read the book as I was thinking about how to deal with everything at school on Monday. The gossip about my mom leaving us must be all over Forks by now and going to school tomorrow will just make some things worse. For example, I'll become the centre of attention and I prefer not to be. As if he heard my annoying thoughts, Edward closed the book and just stared at me. I looked back, deep down wondering what made him close the book.

"Are you done?" I asked pointing towards the book.

"No, but I don't want to read it all at once, besides your awake now, you can keep me company so I don't fall asleep." He said with his eyes still as gentle as before.

"How did you get in here?" It was time for questions because I would not have a stranger in here if I don't get any answers anytime soon.

A small smile brightened his face as he answered; "Well how much do you remember from yesterday?"

"Not much."

He looked down as he answered; "Well you got really drunk, so I came to get you and then on our way home you insisted on me staying and Charlie didn't mind since, well we haven't met each other in a long time so I spent the night on your lovely black couch."

"I'm not buying it. I'm not much of an insisting person, so why don't you just tell me the truth." I said more serious this time.

"I was just joking Bella, take it easy. I'm here because it got really late last night when I went back to the club to pick up you truck. And Charlie heard the truck as I was parking it so he came down and asked me if to stay the night. I didn't say 'no' because I was so tiered.."

I suddenly felt ashamed of my self. What happened to me, where did the funny, adorable Bella go? I don't like the serious and mean Bella, she's just good at making everything worse than it is.

I nodded once again, because I didn't know what to say. Suddenly I felt the blood rush to my cheeks and in about three seconds I'd be as red as a tomato. I tried to ignore my body revealing what I feel so I looked up and tried to meet his eyes and gave him a small smile.

"Thanks."

This time it was his turn to nod.

The time passed and we didn't say anything. I didn't like the silence between us; I wanted to talk to him and get to know him. But I didn't know what to say. Everything would just sound wrong if I opened my mouth so I kept it close. Then something even more embarrassing happened. My stomach groaned and that made Edward laugh. His laughter infected me so we both fell in to laughter. I looked at the clock and it was noon.

"We should eat something."

I looked at him with hopeful eyes and he returned the same look, assuring me that we should go to the kitchen. I went up from my bed and went strait down stairs. Edward came after me and I didn't know what to do. I've cooked so many times for Charlie, Renee and for my self, but with Edward here I didn't know what to do. I looked at him trying to ask him through my thoughts what he wanted. And it was really amazing because he actually answered.

"Maybe we could order some pizza? To be honest I'm really not up for cooking and washing any dishes or anything like that. Are you up for it?"

I smiled a small smile and nodded. I wasn't that hungry either way so pizza was okay.

---

When we finished our pizzas, no the correct sentence is – when Edward finished our pizzas - we went to the living room and stared at each other. I myself had eaten so much that I couldn't open my moth. So we sat like that for a while and then Edward started talking.

"So, how come you decided to get drunk all by your self yesterday?"

"Ha, ha, as if you already don't know."

"Know what?"

"My mom leaving us?" I looked at him with a suspicious look.

"Oh my god, I'm really sorry Bella."

"Nothing to be sorry for, I on the other hand should be sorry, for acting like such a jerk to you.."

"No, no, don't even thing about it, it happens. I wouldn't exactly trust a guy coming up to me and telling me that he was my friends brother and that he now was going to get me home.."

I interrupted in the middle of his speech.

"..and who turns out to be at your house in the morning, scaring the crap out of you" I said smiling.

"That is true. To be honest, I was on my way out. I didn't want you to think bad of me, that I was using you last night because you were drunk and so on. But I couldn't sneak out without you hearing the door close. And I guess that would scare you a little bit more if out of no where you heard a door get closed."

"Your right, but I'm glad you didn't go."

"Is that so?"

"Yes because then, I wouldn't get the chance to get to know you."

He smiled his crook smile, which had become officially my favourite smile in the world. Except for Alice's smile, I love her smile to. Figures, I like the siblings smile.

This was getting a little awkward. The starring between us, it was really passionate but I really loved to hear him talk.

"Tell me, what made you come and visit Forks?"

He let out a chuckle, "I finished my collage year early, so I decided to come and visit my family"

"That sounds great. Do you have any plans for after collage? I mean what are you going to do after the semester?"

"I don't know Bells, we'll see where the roads take me." He finished the sentence by disconnecting our eye contact and looking out through the window.

I didn't say anything after that. I didn't know what to say to him now. I was out of questions. And I couldn't just babble on about my self. I was still watching him, watching him look out through the window like he was having a flashback. And I didn't want to ruin his moment, instead I leaned back and let the time ticking by.

After a five or ten minutes Edward came back to reality and watched me with curiosity and then he stood up, his movement startled me a bit but not much. He then turned to me.

"I better be going now, Carlisle will think that something has happened if I don't get home soon." He started walking towards the front door.

I went after him, not saying a word, even though I really wanted to say something, something that would matter or sense. But I didn't know what to say instead I just watched him putting his jacked on.

"Please, be safe Bella.."

Then he turned and walked to his Volvo. And that was the last of Edward. I just watched him walk away, I wanted to run after him but it didn't feel like the right thing to do. He turned in the middle of the way and watched me with those beautiful green eyes and put on that gorgeous smile and drove away.

---

**AN;**

**Here you go, Chapter 3.**

**This is another 'boring' chapter but I need some basics before starting anything between them, you know, they can't just jump into a bed together.**

**But something must happen soon or else this story will loose its meaning, and I won't let that happen. **

**I hope you enjoyed it, and if there is anything you're wondering about, feel free to ask, I'm open for Q's.**

**mary**


	4. AN new idea

**AN;**

**I was going to write the forth chapter for this fanfic when an idea hit me. I'm going to write everything from Edwards POV also. So I just finished the first chapter and tomorrow I will hopefully write the second and third chapter so that I can begin with the fourth of this one.**

**What do you think? Anyhow I like the idea because then you know how they both felt and thought and so on. **

**Because every time I read a fanfic or a story, I really want to know what the other person thinks, and so on so I'm just going to do it. **

**I really like writing and others reading it(only people I don't know, I feel so embarrassed when those I do know reads the things that I write but that doesn't have anything to do with this) but I'm mostly writing for my self, so I can write my ideas and maybe look back and see it one day, so this is mostly for me, but I'm really exited that I already have some readers at least ******** hopefully I'm not going to disappoint ya:P**

**So I'm going to stop typing the non-important stuff and finish this up. **

**Xx mary:]**


End file.
